Polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) fuel cells operate at relatively low temperatures, typically in the range of about 100° F. (38° C.) to about 200° F. (93° C.), and often at essentially ambient pressure. A PEM cell anode exhaust gas stream primarily contains water, carbon dioxide and small amounts of hydrogen. For efficiency and emission reasons, the fuel remaining in the anode exhaust gas stream after it passes through the fuel cell power plant needs to be used in the operation of the PEM cell power plant. However, this can not be done with a conventional homogeneous burner. The inability to conventionally utilize the anode exhaust gas stream from a fuel cell power plant to provide additional energy for operation results from: a) the high water and CO2 content in the anode exhaust stream; and b) the low hydrogen content of the anode exhaust stream.
It would be advantageous to be able to utilize the anode exhaust gas stream in a PEM fuel cell power plant to provide energy for operating the power plant to improve system efficiency, and to provide reduced emissions levels.